


She's something else

by galaxyostars



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Camping, F/M, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyostars/pseuds/galaxyostars
Summary: After a frosty argument with Morrigan, Tabris retreats to the main camp fire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written on a phone. Judge the quality as you like.

The Warden fought with Morrigan. A lot.

Most of the time, their problems seemed to be with Oshwyn's morality - killing a "useful demon", not accepting power or strength from a blood ritual, deciding not to let mages fend for themselves with the Templars about to cull them all; the list was endless, and Alistair firmly believed that Morrigan was the most evil shrew of a woman currently walking the land. How Oshwyn Tabris managed to have some semblance of a relationship with her, managed to  _sleep_ with her, or how anyone in this camp managed to put up with her, was a mystery. But regardless, after a spat, the rogue and witch would spend the night together and wake in sickeningly high spirits.

Not tonight, apparently. 

The elf had stalked back to the camp fire shared by the normal people, slumping down onto the dirt with his legs crossed, before allowing the rest of his body to fall back in what had to be an uncomfortable position for even for the flexible likes of him. And he just breathed, those usually-confident hazel eyes closed.

Alistair couldn't not talk about this.

"Fighting again?"

Oshwyn huffed, electing to not move as he responded. "It's complicated."

"You realize we go to Denerim to meet Arl Eamon tomorrow, right? I don't want to pressure you, but probably better you both be in top form . . ."

"We'll be fine, Alistair." The elf mumbled. "She's just . . . not telling me something, is all."

"Isn't that usually a bad thing?"

Oshwyn sighed, sitting back up and rubbing his eyes. It was late - Zevran had retreated to his tent, no doubt already in a trained light snooze. Behind Oshwyn was a passed-out Oghren, having been in a drinking contest with Wynne ("I'll drink three for your every one!" the dwarf had boomed - it hadn't worked well in his favor). Leliana was deep in conversation with Sten - or, rather, Sten put up with Leliana's endless amount of talking whilst polishing his newly returned sword. And their resident trading dwarves had taken it upon themselves to, for better or worse, keep Shale occupied with discussions about the crystals the golem was so fond of.

On a regular night, Oshwyn and Morrigan would be enjoying the privacy of the witch's tent much to Alistair's private disgust. Seeing his brother in arms like this was unsettling.

"Why do you love her?" Alistair questioned, receiving somewhat of a quizzical look in return.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you must find something attractive about her? Else you wouldn't be sleeping with her."

Oshwyn rolled his eyes. "If it were as simple as sex, I would be far more devastated right now."

"You were arguing about sex?"

"Sort of?" The elf replied.

"I don't understand," Alistair said.

Oshwyn sighed. "It wasn't so much about sex, it was my reaction to her refusing sex. Apparently. I didn't care - it's a two-way street and I respect that, but my lack of pushing for answers angered her. It was such a trivial thing. I'm not certain I understand exactly what happened." He scratched the back of his neck, an utterly confused expression donning his eyes. 

"I still don't understand what you _see_ in her."

The confused expression was replaced with a frown, directed at Alistair. "My feelings for Morrigan aren't based on her appearance, if that's what you're asking. I mean, I guess it was to begin with, me being the naive little elf from the Alienage having never seen anything like her before. But not anymore."

"Aren't you worried she'll stun you and drain you of your blood in a seconds notice?" The human questioned, a cautionary glance being thrown to the smaller fire in case it's attendant heard his words.

"That honestly sounds more like something her mother would do." Oshwyn laughed. "Morrigan is . . . I enjoy being around her because of how strong she is. She will and has fought me for what she believes in. We both have our own priorities - sometimes hers align with mine, sometimes they are vastly different. I may not agree with some of her wishes, and she's not required to agree with mine. And regardless of whether she likes my final decision, we will discuss it in more detail later. Sometimes that gets heated. I'll admit that she's frosted my shoulder more than once. But I rather she actually attack me then keep me in the dark about her feelings." He paused. "This is the second time we've clashed about us specifically, and it just happened to be today. I can't help but feel she's holding something from me."

"Evil demonic baby, maybe?" Alistair joked. But his companion gave him a sidewards glance.

"I don't think it'll come to that."


End file.
